Brake-lining retainers are used inter alia for brake disks of rail vehicles. Usually a force is applied on the brake-lining retainer via a brake linkage, so that there is a frictional engagement between the brake lining and the brake disk of the rail vehicle. The braking force generated thereby results in a slowdown of the rail vehicle.
Due to relative movements of the brake linkage to the bogie of the rail vehicle and the resulting brake load of the wheel brake disks, collisions at the brake linkage between the wheel retainer and the lining retainer occur with known brake-lining retainers. To secure the brake lining against loss during operation, a closure bar is arranged at the retaining part of the brake-lining retainer.